


You Bewitched Me

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Hate/Love relationship, Jealous Hope!, Jealous Lizzie!, Teenage Drama, angry kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: Lizzie walks on Hope and Landon, suddenly she 'aciddentally' Burns his jacket. The young Mikaelson wanted an explanation. And what an explanation she got...





	You Bewitched Me

**You Bewitched Me:**

**Lately I’ve been thinking about how cute would be if Lizzie and Hope were actually together.**

**This is like what could possibly happen in my fic named “Where You Left Your Heart” If you like this one go on and check it out** **😉**

**Important info: Klaus and Caroline are Hope’s parents, they got rid of the Hollow and NO ONE DIED. The Originals are in MF helping with the Malivore and all. Jo was murdered by Kai when the twins were 5, so she is the one who gave birth to them and not Caroline.**

**If you like this fic or would like to continue or to make them be cannon in my main fic leave a comment! ^^**

**Chapter 1/1:**

It all started when Hope moved to their school when she was eight years old. Lizzie was seven and from the first time she saw Hope she tried to be her friend. It was actually because Alaric told her and Josie to befriend her. He said she was very shy and that her father just ran away.

As the years progressed Hope always ignored her, she always seemed to be so caught up in her little world. It didn’t matter how much Lizzie tried to please her or befriend her, it was impossible. But Josie however managed to become her best friend since the day Hope came to the school.

Lizzie started to hate her back then, to resent her because her rejection hurt a lot. So, she started to be mean towards Hope, instead of pissing her off it only amused the young tribrid which infuriated Lizzie even more.

It only became worse when _those_ two boys came to the school. Landon was weird, he never talked and he was a loser but his brother Rafael was hot. She tried to date him but he didn’t seem interested until one day they had a one night stand. The blonde haired teen thought that if she slept with him she would stop thinking about that traitorous little tribrid, but guess what _she couldn’t_.

Hope was one of the most powerful creatures on earth, she’s always been so full of herself. But there she was instead of going to the party Lizzie was laying in her bed alone thinking about her nemesis.

“Stupid little spawn.” Lizzie muttered standing up deciding that Hope wasn’t going to ruin a fun party.

She dressed in her most slutty yet not so slutty clothes and she left her room. A minute later she was in Stefan’s abandoned house where the party took place. She saw MG smiling at her talking with Kaleb.

“Hey Lizzie I’m so glad you came.” The handsome vampire smiled.

“Hey MG. Have you seen Josie?” The blonde siphon witch asked.

“Yeah, she was outside with Penelope.” MG replied.

“They are making out.” Kaleb winked at Lizzie who rolled her eyes annoyed, her sister could do so much better than Satan.

She grabbed a drink and went in search of her sister, she walked towards the other side of the house but when she heard her sister’s moans coming from one of the locked rooms, she knew she had to leave.

 _Not this again._ The siphon witch thought disgusted. It remained her that one time she caught them having sex in their bed. She made her father buy another mattress and sheets for _obvious_ reasons.

She was about to go back with MG when she heard something very _strange_. It was Hope, Hope laughing. She never laughed, she was always so serious and bitchy. Lizzie decided to see with her own eyes if she was actually laughing or if she was faking it.

If Lizzie already felt disgusted now, she felt nauseated, Hope was making out with the _thrift store hobbit_ also known as Landon. Suddenly she felt furious once again, she was jealous but not of Hope, jealous of Landon. She’s been trying to become friends or at least not so hostile towards Hope for years and then that idiot only needed one week to make her fall in love with him.

Lizzie didn’t know what the hell happened then and Landon’s jacket light up on fire. She just ran before anyone could figure it out it was her the one who did it. Deep down she was happy for ruining the moment.

“My jacket!” Landon screamed taking off his jacket while Hope extinguished the fire.

“Landon are you alright?” Hope whispered staring at where Lizzie was standing a few moments ago.

“I’m-I’m fine. What the hell happened?” The young teen asked shocked.

“I think I have a _slight_ idea of who did it.” Hope muttered angrily. Today she wasn’t going to hold back, today she was going to confront her once and for all.

“Hope? Hope! Where are you going?” Landon sweetly asked.

“I- I’m exhausted I need to sleep. Besides my mom is the headmistress she is probably having someone spying on me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hope quickly kissed her boyfriend before running to Lizzie’s bedroom.

**Ten minutes later:**

Lizzie was panicking she promised her father she wouldn’t lose control again, or at least she would try not to. But when she saw Landon kissing Hope she just lost it again. She hated Hope, her sweet innocent looking face, her deep blue eyes, the fact that she was such a badass… She hated _Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson_ , she was like a curse she couldn’t get rid off, _she didn’t want to_ get rid off either.

She sat down in her bed reading her favourite magazine when the door slammed open, showing a very pissed looking Hope.

“What are you doing in my room freak?” Lizzie kept her voice neutral.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Hope screamed at her. She used her magic and locked them up inside the room and spelled the room so no one could hear what they were saying.

“Look now I don’t have time for your crap Hope, leave.” Lizzie walked closer to the smaller girl.

“My crap? Why did you burn Landon’s jacket? Why do you have to ruin every happy moment of my life?” Hope screamed with rage.

“Lower your voice at me Mikaelson.” Lizzie snapped.

“Why did you do it?” The tribrid asked once again completely ignoring her.

“You don’t understand it. God how can you be so smart yet so stupid.” Lizzie laughed.

“Start explaining Saltzman.” The blue eyed Mikaelson implored.

“I’ve tried to be your friend for so long and all you’ve ever done was to drag me down. I tried to be there for you, I was with you when you woke up screaming, when we were children we used to sleep in the same bed. You were so kind at night when you were with me but then at the morning you acted as if never existed. The only way I had to get a reaction from you was to be a bitch!” Lizzie grabbed Hope by her shoulders, the tribrid’s eyes widened.

Lizzie stared at Hope waiting for a reply but it never came.

“Aren’t you going to say anything now? You are a disease Hope. Now get out of my room.” Lizzie walked away from her before she could make a mistake because Hope looked adorable very kissable.

“Excuse me? I am the disease? I tried to be kind while you were always dragging Josie down! You are a horrible sister. I had to defend my best friend. And as for those nights you weren’t a bitch… _Not completely._ I loved that side of you but then we woke up queen B was back in town. Besides we were like ten years old.” Hope shouted.

“I might be a little selfish-“

“You are a self centred whore.” Hope remarked.

“And you are a whinny little hobbit!” Lizzie looked down.

“I am not little I am 5’3”!” The tribrid sounded offended.

“And I am 5’9”!” Lizzie winked at her.

“So what? You’re taller than me. Why are we talking about our heights anyway?” Hope paused. “Why did you do that to Landon?”

“BECAUSE I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU! I HATE SEEING YOU WITH HIM! Why him?” The blonde screamed, the mirrors were breaking and the light bulb exploded.

“Lizzie calm the hell down! Besides I’m not the one who slept with Rafael!” Hope snarled back.

“SO WHAT? Landon was doing all the lost puppy act and you fell for it. So yes, I was pissed and I slept with him. I just needed to get out of my mind! But there you are! You are the first thing I think in the morning and my last thought before I go to sleep. AND I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR IT!” Lizzie shouted and now Hope looked slightly scared.

The young tribrid tried to open the door so she could leave but Lizzie stopped her grabbing her by her arm.

“You’re the one who came here screaming at me. Don’t you dare to think you’re running now. You are a disease. You bewitched me! I just can’t _fucking_ get you out of my head.” The blonde pressed the tribrid against the door. She knew it wasn’t a smart movement because she knew Hope could kill her with just snapping her fingers.

“I bewitched you? Don’t make me laugh I am not the one who sleeps with some werewolf guy after you make cute winks at me. Do you think I’m going to let you play with me Saltzman? Listen up. No one will play with my heart ever again, the last time someone did that my best friend end up dead. It won’t happen again.” The young tribrid changed their position pressing Lizzie against the door.

“Are you jealous Hope?” A shocked Lizzie asked.

“Were you jealous when you saw me making out with Landon?” The cute Mikaelson spat back.

“Jealous me? Of that hobbit. Who the hell do you think you are?” The blonde spat.

“Well you-“Whatever she was going to say she was interrupted when the gorgeous blonde touched her face with both of her hands and pressing her lips to hers. Finally, they both simultaneously thought.

Lizzie was about to break the kiss when she didn’t felt Hope responding, but at least she wasn’t pushing her away. But then the unthinkable happened, Hope kissed her back and Lizzie moaned. Once she moaned the youngest Mikaelson dragged her tongue out biting the siphon’s witch lower lip.

Lizzie _hated_ Hope, she bewitched her but luckily for her, she bewitched the tribrid she _loved_ too.

 


End file.
